Hoshu
'''Geography''' Hoshu is a fertile and green land, the mainland of Amil covered in luscious forest, wide open fields and sprawling mountain ranges, with the scattered Isles of Ra’kon to the east. The oceans of Hoshu are said to be the habitat of many a giant sea monster but only if you travel far enough out of the mainland. The Isles of Ra'kon are covered in jungles compared to the lush forests and mountain of Amil. '''History''' '''The Sylvan Conclaves (Pre-Empire)''' Before the Rise of the Hoshan Empire during the civil war the Terran population was split into many small tribes each living under the rule and suppression of the Sylvan conclaves. There were five original Sylvan Conclaves, Emerald, Ruby, Amethyst, Obsidian and Amber. Each conclave had differing attitudes and ways that they ruled over their Terran subjects. Many believed that the Obsidian, Ruby and Amber conclaves to have been the harshest, leading to them being the first to get destroyed while the Emerald Conclave was said to be kinder to the Terran populace doing much humanitarian work with them. Many historians believe this to be the reason that King Amyris Hoshan, the first King, was all to ready to allow the Emerald Conclave to surrender and assimilate. Not much was known of the mysterious Amethyst conclave, they were small in number and extremely powerful, though the tribes that lived under them reported that they were harsh but mostly non-interfering. '''Hoshan Civil War (001.E)''' When the Hoshan Empire went to war against the Sylvan Conclaves the Hoshan Civil War began. Because there is no direct connection between the Conclaves besides the shared goal of Terran supression it was easy for the Empire with its leadership to take the Conclaves by surprise. Amyris of the Hoshan Tribe, a proud tight knit warrior clan, decided it was he who must unite the Terran Tribes and take back the land of Amil for themselves. It was also around this time that the first wizards started to be able to manipulate Arcane Energy and the Brand of Ezzerick causing the Terrans to have an even playing field against the druidic circles of the Conclaves. While four of the five Sylvan Conclaves were destroyed it was the Emerald Conclave that finally surrendered and assimilated into the newly forming Hoshan Empire in exchange for being able to preserve their culture and people. When the Civil War finally ended the newly formed Hoshan Empire rose from the ashes. '''The Formation of the Empire (020.E)''' After the long 20 year Hoshan Civil War was ending, Amyris held the first Council of Hoshu where the he positioned himself as King of the new Royal Hoshan Empire. Though many of the people on the council agreed with Amyris's position, seeing him as the saviour of Terrankind against the Sylvan menace. The main opponent to this was Ezzerick, first of the Wizards, Ra'kon immigrant and close friend of Amyris. He believed such a system would be no better than living under the Conclave. Amyris saw this as treason to his new rule and banished him back to the Isles of Ra'kon. He also used this chance to implement the idea of the Magic License system, where all Arcane users must be registered and licensed if they wish to practise and research magic. The many tribe leaders formed the nobility that helped Amyris rule over the empire. '''The Peasants Revolt and the formation of the Guilds (150.E)''' During the reign of King Alswyin Hoshan, son of Amyris, Second of his Line, there were great disputes of the power of the king, many believed unlike his father Amyris was a cruel dictator that cared more for his own wealth and power than the people who he ruled over. A group of Hoshan Rebels, funded and enabled by both the Emerald Conclave and the Ra'kon Concorde, managed to launch a full scale rebellion against the noble houses of the empire, though there were many losses on both sides eventually it was Alswyin who surrendered to the people and agreed to dismantle the nobility in return for him staying King. This also lead to the foundation of the Guild system so that the people of the Hoshan Empire may have more of a say in the politics of the realm. The fact that the Emerald Conclave helped the rebellion in secret meant that in the eyes of the populace the Sylvans were starting to regain some social standing however Imperial Officials and Nobility supporters had a great disdain for the Sylvans now more than ever. '''The Founding of the Arcane University (348.E)''' Due to the many differing beliefs from the various tribal descendants of the Empire there reached a tipping point later on in the Empires existence where an outcry from the people came for the Empire to make a decision about which one was right. King Al'seer Hoshan, fifth of his line and first King that possessed the Brand of Ezzerick, declared that the idea of Gods was an outdated notion from the Tribal era of Hoshu that was better left in the past. He declared that the only true power on Hoshu was the might of the Empire and the special ability of Terrans to control the arcane abilities of the world. Churches, cults, sects, all were abolished, in their place stood the first true bastion of knowledge and learning, an entity that exists both within and outside of the bounds of the Empire, The Arcane University. The Arcane University Council consisted of the 25 Wizards, each elected to their position by the fellow members of the University so as to try and get rid of any form of corruption. '''The Discovery of the Gate of Alamor (513.E)''' =